


"I bet I can make you scream my name"

by SRMW



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, this isnt going the way you think its gonna go i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMW/pseuds/SRMW
Summary: Tumblr prompt:#94: “I bet I can make you scream my name”With Clara and Aiden.





	

“Mon amor, Aiden~ You’re so stressed.” Clara hushed into his ear, her fingertips dancing across his half exposed stomach, pressing her palm down and running up his chest under the sweater.

Aiden merely grunted in response, closing his eyes to focus solely on her caressing touch.

“You know,” she hummed, pressing her chest against his- her hazel eyes meeting his own vibrant green, “I can make all this stress go away~”

He exhaled deeply, suddenly a lack of air becoming a problem. Her fingers danced across his chest again, mapping out the chiseled muscles and various scars he wore, her other hand brushing across his stubble- tilting his head upwards as she claimed his lips.

A soft pop as they broke away was all that was heard- that and Aiden’s sudden labored breathing as he tried to chase away the fog the clouded his mind.   
The silence was broken by the smooth sultry french accent whispering, “I bet I can make you scream my name, Aiden.”

The vigilante scoffed, laughing softly as he sat up, “Sure, Clara.”. Clara shifted her weight to sit next to him, draping her arms around his neck to kiss him again. “Wouldn’t you like to see if I could though?” Battering her eyelashes at him, pouting her lips as if a begging puppy.

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile, skimming his hands across her hips and down her thighs, bringing his gaze up to hers. “I would.”

Clara laughed warmly, “O, Aiden, si things I would do to you~ Merde, je vous ferais perdre votre esprit.”

Aiden raised his brow, not quite catching the french phrase she had just uttered quietly.

“O, Aiden~ what would you do to me? Tell me in Irish so I can wonder~” he could feel a shiver run down her spine, the clutch she had on his sweater increasing in need ever-so slightly.

He pondered her instruction for a little while, before letting the words roll of his tongue, smooth as velvet, “Ba mhaith liom grá agat agus níor stad, Clara.”

By the reaction he got he assumed she thought it was something lewd. Not that he minded, but he decided he’d tell her the meaning one day.

However the atmosphere was cut short by the drone of Aiden’s phone vibrating on the desk. Sighing, defeated, he stood up from his place on the couch with Clara and found his way to the desk to pick up the phone and answering it.

“Aiden-! Quinn’s got some auction fiasco going on at his Hotel, the Merlaut, thought you might be interested since you’ve been trying to find some way to get his ass.” T-Bone’s heavy accent was even more prominent over the phone.

“Sure, Thanks T-Bone.” Aiden grunted, both annoyed at the interruption but thankful as well for T-Bone’s help in finding out he had ordered the hit on him. The call was ended as quickly as it began and he slipped the phone back into his coat pocket, adjusting his sweater back over his stomach.

“So, I take it you have things to do?” She asked with a warm smile, getting up to walk over to the small kitchenette in the motel.

He cleared his throat, trying to hide his need for their encounter to carry on, “Yeah. Quinn’s got a charity thing at his hotel tonight. I need to get down there now if I want to make a hit.”

Clara peered up from pouring water into the glass she had taken out, “S’okay then.” setting the glass down she sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around him to give him a small kiss, “I’ll see you later then, I have to go out and do some things myself. But you be careful, mon amor. I want to see you back in one piece, D'accord?”

Aiden smiled, nodding and kissing her gingerly on the lips again before parting ways.

——-

“T-Bone! Fuck, I-I can’t get hold of Clara!”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down, Amigo! What’s up?”

“T-Bone, he’s sent fixers after her!”

“Aiden! For christ sake, speak in sentences. I. can. Understand.”

“Quinn he- he,” Aiden took a deep breath, wincing as the adrenaline started to subside and the dull throb of pain from the bullet wound to his left leg started to announce its presence, “He sent fixers after Clara. I can’t get hold of her and I can’t track her location. I need you to help. Me.” his breathing becoming more laboured as anxiety and fear started to take over, the fatigue of the police chase had worn him down.

“Jesus tap dancing christ…” he heard Ray mutter, “Right! I’m gonna use ctOS, maybe I can-”

“I don’t care how you fucking do it, T-bone. Just. Find. Her.” Aiden hissed, before adding quietly, “please.”

“Got her! Saint Josephs Cemetery!”

T-bone did not expect a thanks, nor did he need one or get one as Aiden sped off on a borrowed bike.

—-

Chicago was raining almost all season long, especially in November. Clara clutched the burgundy flowers in her hands as she wondered if they would blow away if she placed them on top of Lena’s tomb stone.

The sound of running footsteps, the crunching of gravel underneath shoes caught her attention and she swung around to see Aiden dashing toward her with an arm outstretched.

“Clara!”

His voice filled with such fear, anxiety, pure dread that it made her nauseous. But perhaps that nausea came from the sudden hole in her shoulder. It happened so fast- the pain so excruciating she did not even feel herself drop to the ground. She watched as everything played out in slow-motion: Aiden unholstering his semi-automatic pistol and firing with the accuracy of an assassin but by the time it came to the final fixer his shots were less accurate, but they did their job.

The same sound that caught her attention- the sound of crunching gravel- but more dulled, rushed to her side.

His fingers pressed against the wound, the blood soaking his sweater, slipping between his fingers and becoming sticky. Clara felt something other than blood on her skin, the rain? Chicago’s skies had torn open but the shuddering arms that held her told Aiden’s walls had crumbled. The finest armor, had been dented and finally broken.

“Mon amor…?” She croaked out, her fingers weakly brushing over his cheek, feeling wetness. A deep breath and a shaky, “Don’t cry.” was whispered out.

“Clara…” he whispered, bowing his head to touch her forehead with his.

“Didn’t I say I could make you scream my name…?” she smiled faintly, “Although…” another struggled breath, “this isn’t what I had imagined…”

Aiden grimaced, wanting to yell at her for making stupid jokes at a time like this.

But he knew better. “Just… Clara… Just hang on, I’m going to get help.”

“je t'aime, Aiden.” Clara smiled, her eyes lighting up briefly as she stared into Aiden’s.

“I love you too, Clara.” He whispered before sending T-Bone a text consisting of a single word.

Help.

But help always comes too late.

—-

Beidh mé grá duit agus níor stad, Clara.

I will love you and never stop.

I will never stop screaming your name up at the stars, cursing myself and the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate is my friend:
> 
> Beidh mé grá duit agus níor stad, Clara. - I will/ would love you and never stop, Clara.
> 
> Merde, je vous ferais perdre votre esprit.- Fuck, I’ll make you loose your mind.
> 
> Mon amor- My love
> 
> je t'aime - I love you
> 
> D'accord?- Alright?
> 
> \----
> 
> I've always loved the idea of Aiden speaking Irish even after so many years of living in America. uuuugh give me more irish Aiden <3 <3


End file.
